what happened?
by Miya-chan22
Summary: hace 5 años que las chicas derrotaron a him,ellas se fueron de Tokyo por motivos de trabajo de sus padres ,ahora han regresado. ¿Porque las chicas se comportan rudas y frías?¿Porque los rrbz ya son educados?¿Que habrá pasado mientras ellas estaban fuera? si quieren descubrirlo pasen y lean lectores y lectoras
1. Chapter 1

**what happened?**

**_Hola aquí Miya-chan22 con mi primera historia si hay errores ortográficos lo siento mucho es que acá es de noche y pues tengo mucho sueño ,pero no podía dejar de lado esta historia que se me vino de repente a la mente ,porque si no la escribo ahora se me va a olvidar ^_^U bueno comencemos con el fic _**

**_Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girls z no me pertenece solo esta loca idea_**

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**_Los chicos tienen 20 años _**

**_Las chicas 18 años _**

**_Momoko: En mi fic lleva el cabello suelto hasta las caderas con un gorro rojo _**

**_Miyako: Cabello suelto y ondulado hasta la cintura _**

**_Kaoru: Cabello atado en una coleta alta ,_**

**_le llega a la mitad de la espalda(con el cabello recogido)_**

* * *

Se podía ver a una hermosa joven de orbes rosas en un auto color negro observando el paisaje por la ventana.

-Que lindo es volver a casa-dijo la joven

-No se cuantos años llevamos fuera-respondió una joven de orbes azules cristalinos

-Callen de una vez no ven que estoy conduciendo!-dijo una joven de bellos ojos esmeralda

-Ya,ya Kaoru no seas tan aguafiestas-dijo la rubia

-Mmm tengo hambre-dijo la pelirroja

-Genial ahora a la glotona de Momoko le dio ganas de comer-respondió la azabache de mal genio

-Uff alguien esta de mal humor he Kaoru-le dijo la pelirroja con sorna

-Agh cállate Momoko-dijo la azabache

-Ya basta chicas!-dijo la rubia

-Miyako tiene razón no es momento de pelear Kaoru-dijo la pelirroja con burla

-Yo-respondió indignada Kaoru-Pero si fuiste tu la que empezó!

-KAORU EL VOLANTE!-grito Miyako para que la azabache le haga caso

-Esta en piloto automático no te preocupes mujer-hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara

-Bueno-hablo serena la pelirroja-Hay que llegar rápido a Tokyo!-dijo animada la rubia y la pelirroja

-Ustedes son de lo que no hay-dijo Kaoru divertida

-gracias-respondieron ambas con una sonrisa.

Después de un rato de discusiones y risas llegaron a su destino Tokyo.

-Waa estoy muy cansada a sido un largo viaje-dijo la rubia

-Tienes razón-respondió la pelirroja

-sera mejor que vallamos rápido al hotel ya son las 9:30 p.m-dijo Kaoru viendo la hora

-Okey!-respondieron la rubia y la pelirroja al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar cuando sin querer se chocaron con alguien mejor dicho con tres personas

-Tengan mas cuidado por donde van-respondió un azabache de mal genio

-Si,eso que no saben ver o que?-dijo de la misma forma un rubio

-Ya basta ustedes dos,hay que ayudarlas a levantarse-respondió un pelirrojo

-Ay par de estúpidos miren por donde van-respondió muy molesta Kaoru

-Si ,eso son imbéciles o que?-dijo Miyako de la misma forma que Kaoru

-Ya ustedes dos silencio ay que levantarnos-respondió la pelirroja.

Se iban a levantar cuando vieron unas manos y tres chicos que no les pudieron ver muy bien la cara porque la habían girado.

-Gracias-contestaron las tres.

Estos giraron la vista para verlas mejor,pero al verlas se quedaron estupefactos esas chicas eran las ppgz

-NO PUEDE SER!-gritaron los tres soltando las haciendo que se caigan de nuevo al suelo

-Ayy que les pasa! Están mal de la cabeza o que-respondió muy adolorida Kaoru

-Si, joder que estar en el suelo no es muy cómodo que digamos-respondió la rubia muy molesta

-Joder,me he caído varias veces ahora me duele el trasero genial-respondió con sarcasmo Momoko.

Las tes chicas levantaron su vista para ver quienes eran los que las habían echo caer pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quienes eran

-NO PUEDE SER USTEDES SON LOS/LAS PPGZ /RRBZ!-dijeron los seis a la vez

* * *

**yo:jajajaja hasta hay les dejo voy a ver si puedo actualizar mas pronto **

**que tal que se merece el primer capituló abucheos,tomatazos likes...**

**Asuchi:yo creo que tomatazos y abucheos **

**yo:cállate a ti nadie te pregunto**

**chao chao~**

**atte:Asuchi y Miya-chan22 **


	2. Chapter 2

**what happened**

Hola que tal estan todos bueno aqui Miya-chan 22,antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero mandar saludos a una amiga de fanfic muchas gracias Miyako19 por tu review tranquila que aqui esta,este capitulo dedicado a ti por ser la primera en poner un review en mi historia y muchas gracias ahora comenzemos!

Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girls z no me pertenece solo esta loca idea

Aclaraciones:

Los chicos tienen 20 años

Las chicas tienen 18 años

Momoko:En mi fic lleva el caello suelto hasta las caderas con un gorro rojo

Miyako:Cabello sueltoy ondulado hasta la cintura

Kaoru:Cabello atado en una coleta alta ,le llega hasta la mitad mitad de la espalda(con el cabello recogido)

_En la calle todos los que pasaban por ahí miraban raro a los RRBZ y a las PPGZ los chicos y las chicas se sonrojaron al máximo por la vergüenza y se levantaron lo mas rápido posible._

_-que hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Boomer serio _

_-A ustedes que les importa-dijo Miyako fríamente _

_-Nos importa y mucho-respondió Butch serio_

_-Si claro si nos disculpa señorito deje nos pasar o ya vera-dijo Kaoru con ironía y malicia _

_-A si y que harán -dijo Brick retadora mente _

_-Ustedes se lo buscaron- respondió Momoko _

_-Jajajaja si y que harán pegarnos con sus manitas de barbies?-dijo Butch _

_-Un,dos,y tres...POLICÍA UNOS CHICOS NOS QUIEREN VIOLAR!-gritaron las tres chicas_

_-Ustedes tres quedan arrestados por intentar violar a tres chicas inocentes-dijo el policía _

_-Pero si nosotros tres no hemos echo nada-lloraron cómica mente los tres Rowdys_

_-Lo que ustedes digan pero se vienen conmigo-dijo el policía a los tres chicos y se los llevo a rastras,cuando los RRBZ estaban lo suficientemente lejos se empezaron a reír _

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se carcajeaban las tres y se tiraron al piso porque el dolor en el estomago era demasiado _

_-B-bueno jajajaja va-vamos a-al h-hotel q-que s-se no-nos a-ara t-tarde jajajaja-dijo Kaoru entre risas_

_-Tienes razón-dijeron la rubia y la pelirroja._

_El camino al hotel fue tranquilo salvo por el mínimo detalle que todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí se las quedaban mirando cuando llegaron grande fue su sorpresa al verlos ahí..._

_-QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ...!-gritaron las tres chicas_

tchan tchan continuara...

hasta la próxima amigos

reviews?

chao chao ~

atte:miya-chan22


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA MIS PRECIADOS LECTORES! He vuelto por fin como hoy es viernes y no me han mandado tanta tarea les dejo un pequeño regalo MI ACTUALIZACIÓN EN FANFICTION! A que no es genial?Bueno,bueno ya me dejo de tanta tontería y les dejo con el capitulo, ha antes de que se me olvide les mando saluditos a mis hermosos lectores y lectoras, sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los chicos tienen 20 años**

**Las chicas 18 años**

**MOMOKO:En mi fic lleva el cabello suelto con un gorro rojo le llega hasta la cadera **

**MIYAKO:Lleva el cabello suelto hasta la cintura **

**KAORU:Tiene el cabello mas largo y en una coleta alta (le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda con la coleta)**

**Disclaimer:Demashita powerpuff girls z no me pertenece solo esta loca idea que salio de mi cabecita :D**

* * *

-¡PERO QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!-preguntaron las tres a la vez

-Me extrañaste hermanita?-Dijo un chico pelirrojo y de ojos color ámbar

-Ni de coña Bleik-respondió molesta Momoko

-Y tu a mi princesa?-Pregunto un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

-Uff no sabes lo tranquila que era mi vida hasta que tu llegaste Makoto -respondió Miyako con fastidio

-Y tu salvaje me extrañaste, a mi tu hermoso hermano?-Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules verdosos

-Lo que tu digas Shiro-respondió Kaoru rodando los ojos por el apodo que le puso su hermano yen su tono de voz se podía notar el sarcasmo

-Ahora si diga nos porque mierda vinieron-Dijo Momoko fríamente

-Porque papá te quiere ver Momo porque mas?-Dijo Bleik con simpleza

-NI LOCA VUELVO CON ESE VIEJO AMARGADO, NO CON ESA LOCA A LA QUE TU LLAMAS MADRE,ENTERA TE DE UNA PUTA VEZ ESA NO ES MI MADRE NI LA TUYA PEDAZO DE PENDEJO!-Grito Momoko con lagrimas en los ojos ,esa a la que su hermano llamaba madre no era su verdadera madre la suya había muerto en sus narices y ella no pudo hacer nada de nada.

_FLASHBACK_

_Se podía apreciar a una Momoko de nueve años jugando con su hermano mayor Bleik de diez._

_-A que no me atrapas-dijo Momoko sonriendo le al pequeño que estaba agotado de tanto correr _

_-Ay no Momoko otra vez no!-Dijo cansado Bleik _

_Momoko comenzó a correr y Bleik la siguió,cuando de repente se oye un ruido proveniente de donde estaba cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a su madre sangrando y en el suelo se quedo paralizada no sabia que hacer y cuando vio al hombre que le había disparado a su madre se le heló la sangre ese hombre era su...su padre,su padre tenia una mirada de loco y psicó y su hermano se fueron corriendo,bueno ella antes de correr fue arrastrada por su hermano que asustado se la llevo y se encerraron en la habitación del se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde su padre los estaba buscando pero para su buena suerte tenían un teléfono con linea y el numero de los policías .Apresurada mente Bleik cogió el teléfono y llamo a su única salvación y no solo de el si no también la de su pequeña hermana que estaba en un rincón por fin le respondieron,el les contó todo apresurada mente,entonces después de unos minutos la policía ya estaba allí y se habían llevado arrestado a su "padre" ellos se fueron a vivir con su tía y años después cuando Bleik cumplió la mayoría de edad ,su tía murió y fue a su antigua casa su padre los estaba esperando seguramente ya salio de la cárcel y vivió con el,años después se caso con una mujer de un año dos años menor que el,esa mujer era insoportable no la dejaba en paz hasta que cumplió los dieciocho y se largo de ese lugar._

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Adiós chicas me voy a la habitación a desempacar mis cosas-Dijo Momoko agachando la cabeza

-Adiós-Dijeron las dos restantes a sus hermanos,estos sonrieron con maldad habían logrado su cometido, las lagrimas de la pelirroja y su sufrimiento ahora faltaban las otras dos...

* * *

**Y... CONTINUARA! **

**REVIEWS?**

**chao chao~**

**atte:Miya-chan22**

Y


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal? Bueno yo bien acabando las clases,si me preguntaran cual es mi día favorito respondería sin dudarlo seria el viernes.¡AMO LOS VIERNES! bueno,bueno ya dejo de hablar tanto y les dejo el capitulo **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los chicos tienen 20 años**

**Las chicas 18 años **

**Momoko:LLeva el cabello suelto hasta las caderas y con un gorro rojo**

**Miyako:Lleva el cabello suelto hasta la cintura **

**Kaoru:Lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta alta(le llega hasta la espalda recogido)**

* * *

-Chicas que creen que hacen ellos aquí-pregunto Kaoru

-Yo no se ustedes chicas,pero yo tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto-respondió Momoko

-Aunque quiera negar que ese imbécil es mi hermano-respondió Miyako-No puedo hacer nada porque tenemos la misma sangre

-Ya lo se-respondió Momoko acostando se-Solo que no pienso ir a ver a ese viejo de seguro quiere que le de dinero de la herencia que me dejo mamá

-Vaya Momoko tu padre si que es malo-dijo Kaoru de repente haciendo enojar a Momoko

-Kaoru,te quiero mucho pero,cuantas veces te he dicho que ese pedazo de mierda no es mi padre!-dijo Momoko alterada y indignada

-Ya pero al menos tu padre no te quiso violar-soltó Kaoru fríamente

-¿De que hablas Kaoru?-pregunto extrañada la rubia

-Eso de que hablas Kaoru?-pregunto de igual manera la pelirroja

-Bueno no me queda mas remedio que contarles mi pasado-suspiro Kaoru nostálgica mente-Todo comenzó cuando supuesta mente nos fuimos porque a ese hombre lo trasladaron se acuerdan?-las otras dos solo asintieron-bueno pues cuando nos fuimos a Europa,todo comenzó bien al menos los tres primeros días,porque no duro ni una semana no se pudo aguantar-comenzó a decir Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos,sus amigas la vieron preocupadas y no lo pensaron dos veces para ir corriendo a abrazarla

-Kaoru si no quieres contarnos lo no pasa nada otro día sera verdad Miyako?-la aludida solo asintió

-No chicas esto se los tengo que decir ahora hace poco nos enteramos de lo que le paso a Momoko cuando se fue o mejor dicho antes de irse-respondió Kaoru y la aludida solo agacho la cabeza conteniendo las lagrimas

-Si quieres contarnos lo hazlo no pasa nada-respondió Miyako con una sonrisa maternal

-Bueno después de tres miseros días ese hombre antes de ir al trabajo se iba con putas-dijo Kaoru ácida mente-Mamá se la pasaba todo el día tomando pastillas para el estrés y cada día que ese imbécil llegaba,venía borracho y pegaba a mamá quien tenía horribles moratones en todos lados-dijo Kaoru rencorosa mente

-Pregunta-dijo Miyako

-Que?-pregunto Kaoru

-Si ese hombre pegaba a tu madre porque ella no se defendía,porque yo me acuerdo que tu madre era buena en todos los deportes que se trataba de pelear-Dijo Miyako con una gotíta estilo anime resbalando le por la sien al recordar como la madre de Kaoru sacaba a golpes a cualquiera que intentara pegar a su niñíta

-Porque lo amaba por eso no se defendía-respondió Kaoru-Quien la defendíamos eramos Shiro y yo-dijo Kaoru-Entonces paso su cuerpo no lo aguanto y murió pero hay no acaba la cosa yo me fui a vivir con mi Tía Carmen que cuando cumplí mis 18 años murió porque el estúpido se le ocurrió venir a buscarme y cuando entro le disparo a la mujer aparte de mi madre que me había tenido confianza,paciencia y me había dado el amor que ese hombre nunca me dio y a parte no pude hacer nada mas que observar y llorar ya que el imbécil me había cogido de las muñecas y después me callo besando me con rudeza y le mordí el labio inferior haciendo le sangrar-dijo Kaoru seria-Pero después intento violarme,pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vinieron mis dos pequeños ángeles que ya no eran tan pequeños,porque ya estaban echos unos hombres maduros pues ya tenían 14 años y ya eran mas maduros que yo.Y entonces ellos lo noquearon y llamaron ala policía y lo arrestaron por intento de violación y asesinato-dijo Kaoru con pequeñas lagrimas

-Kaoru estas bien?-le pregunto Miyako

-Si pero cuando escucho la canción "Bella y Bestia" de porta me da nostalgia

-Te entiendo, si quieres puedes salir afuera y trotar-respondió Momoko

-Gracias chicas y si iré-dijo Kaoru un poco mas alegre

Kaoru se fue a cambiar y cuando volvió de cambiar se llevaba puesta unas leggins cortas negras con una sudadera verde de cremallera

-Bueno chicas creo que yo ya me voy yendo-dijo Kaoru cogiendo su mp3 y unos auriculares

-SUERTE!-gritaron la rubia y la pelirroja

Después de unos minutos trotando escuchando música llego una que al escucharla casi se cae,pero decidió escucharla ella ya sabía quien se la había puesto,nadie mas que Shiro Matsubara (N/A:Les recomiendo que pongan la música así se les sera mas entretenido leyendo la parte de la historia,ah y por si acaso pongo la canción Bella y Bestia no me pertenece le pertenece a Porta)

**PORTA**

_Es solo una historia mas._

_Ella era bella frágil como una rosa,el era bestia esclavo de sus impulsos._

_Único día que les ataron esposas ya no eran niños crecieron se hicieron adultos juntos._

_Todo marchaba bien o eso parecía en su primera luna de miel juro serle de por vida fiel y ella a el una historia cualquiera para quien les ve y quien les viera._

Kaoru recordó eso era cierto su familia antes era feliz hasta que su padre ya no aguantaba la monotonía de tener solo a su madre quería tenerlas a sus pensamientos atrás y volvió a reproducir la canción ya que la tenía en pause

_Pero el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan se cansa ella ni lo nota porque esta ciega,ciega de amor,pero el no aguanta la monotonía,ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía o eso les decía a sus colegas de copas _

_"Suelo irme con otras pero ella ni lo nota"_

A Kaoru se le resbalaron unas cuantas lagrimas al escuchar esa parte de la canción,así que corrió con un poco mas de velocidad y seguir escuchando la canción

_Bella estaba ciega pero no era tonta ella dudaba tantas noches sola a tantas horas de la madrugada la primera vez fue la mas dolorosa,te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa y es que el perdón sera tu debilidad pero lo que paso una vez siempre sucede una vez mas._

Kaoru acelero otro poco mas su velocidad,era cierto lo mismo que decía la canción le paso a su madre así que otra vez le puso play a la canción

**NORYKKO**

_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser mas fuerte que esa bestia debo salir quiero vivir,quiero vivir _

_Hay tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas,me duelen la entrañas de tanto sangrar , no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar este moratón que es mi corazón._

_Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas podre aguantar,ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar,el peso de estos años me dobla la edad,en cada rincón tengo un bofetón_

Kaoru se acordó de su mamá cuando cantaba esa parte de la canción,ella aun era pequeña tenía unos 5 años pero aun así se acordaba,ya que ver a tu madre llena de moretones no era muy lindo que digamos.

_Dime que esto no a pasado tu dime que el patrio olvidado mañana todo abra cambiado y esto sera solo un horrible que me quieres mi vida yo se que no habrá mas heridas,mañana sera un nuevo día y otra vez seremos felizés de nuevo_

Kaoru siguió _corriendo_ mas rápido que antes y aguantando se las ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar

**PORTA**

_Empiezan las discusiones parce que a el no le gustan,se vuelve insensible y agresivo y a bella le caían tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo_

_Te conformas con un perdón y un simple que no quieres darle importancia porque no quieres perder lo pero sientes impotencia y a la vez pánico y puedes creerlo todavía después de tantos años..._

_"si te preguntan di que te has caído en el baño"_

Kaoru recordó las veces que ese hombre le decía eso a su madre y ella lo obedecía por miedo a que les hiciera daño ha sus hijos,no quería que les tocara ni un pelo a los cuatro,Kaoru sonrío ante ese recuerdo

_El silenció no te ayuda se que no sabes que hacer,sabes que fue la primera y no sera la ultima vez. Créeme se que no quieres mas problemas pero no te quedes en silencio si tu marido te pega,porque no le perteneces te mereces mucho mas,a ese cretino sobre ti no tiene autoridad se la das y el se crece ,no puedes detenerle,no puedes solo te queda rezar por tener día mas normal pasar del amor al odio se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio,Bestia no te quiere pero quiere que seas suya para siempre._

_"!¿SI NO ERES MÍA NO SERAS DE NADIE ENTIENDES!?"_

Kaoru se acordó cuando el imbécil ese le dijo eso a su madre y ella pensaba"HIJO DE PUTA TU SI PUEDES IRTE CON TUS MALDITAS ZORRAS Y MI MADRE NO SE PUEDE IR CON OTRO HOMBRE PORQUE ENSEGUIDA LA GOLPEAS!"se acordó que un día se lo dijo y le pego una bofetada y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso su madre lo hecho a la calle y durmieron en paz esa noche,siguió escuchando la canción

_Bella no podía mas el cada vez era mas bestia cuando ella quiso hablar ya era demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que vivía junto al bella y la bestia prefiero no contaros el final._

Y es que era cierto cuando su madre se dio cuenta ya era tarde y aquel estúpido cada día era mucho mas bestia,no sabía como su esposa lo aguantaba.A si era cierto ella era igual que el!

**NORYKKO**

_Este cuento no es eterno debo salir ponerle un fin ser mas fuerte que esa bestia,debo salir,quiero vivir,quiero vivir_

_Tu final atravesó mi alma en solo un compás callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad,me has convertido en un triste numero mas,pura frustración fue tu perdición _

_Ya es demasiado tarde para ir hacía atrás no volveré a tener otra oportunidad,seré solo un mal día en la prensa local,pero mi dolor sera tu prisión_

_Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias,daría todo porque entiendas tan solo un segundo de mi sufrimiento _

Era cierto cada día que pasaba su madre se iba debilitando,ese hombre callaba sus llantos con puñetazos o cachetadas y una que otra vez con aruñadas que se las hacía con navajas,era por eso que no se defendía,las pastillas también la debilitaban ya que las tomaba en exceso. Kaoru suspiro que podría hacer ella ahora ya estaba echo,y siguió trotando

_Espero que al menos mi historia no quede solo en la memoria y que cambie a una nueva trayectoria,que no se repita jamas este cuento _

_Este cuento no es eterno,debes salir ponerle un fin, ser mas fuerte que esa bestia,debes salir,vuelve a vivir,vuelve a vivir _

Y así acabo la canción y ella iba a seguir trotando cuando se choco alguien.

-Ay lo sien...-Kaoru paro sus disculpas al ver con quien había chocado

-OTRA VEZ TU! QUE NO TE CANSASTE DE TENERME EN COMISARIA MAS DE UNA PUTA HORA!-reclamo Butch furioso

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para tonterías adiós-respondió fríamente Kaoru

Iba a empezar a trotar cuando una mano se posa en su muñeca y la llevo o mejor dicho la arrastro cerca de un callejón

-Mierda! donde se metió el idiota de Butch?-pregunto un Brick muy enojado

-No se hermano seguro se fue a casa-respondió Boomer

Kaoru ya iba a gritar pero unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos dejando la muy sorprendida,después que el pelirrojo y el rubio se fueran,se separaron y Kaoru le dio una cachetada a Butch

-OYE QUE TE PASA?!-pregunto Butch enojado por la cachetada

-QUE ERES UN MALDITO DEPRAVADO ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!-respondió Kaoru muy enojada y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

-SI CLARO LO QUE TU DIGAS ANIMAL!-dijo Butch

-CÁLLATE MARICA QUE NO VES QUE TODO EL MUNDO NOS VE RARO ESTÚPIDO!-dijo Kaoru hasta que se percato de lo que dijo-B-BUENO Y USTEDES QUE MIERDA MIRAN!?-los pobres ciudadanos salieron corriendo del lugar y los que se habían asomado por la ventana o balcón se entraron rápidamente a sus casas mientras que Butch veía todo esto divertido-Chismosos-bufo Kaoru

-Bueno nos vemos luego,aquí a media noche-respondió Butch

-Si claro como si fuera a venir-dijo Kaoru con sorna

-Si vendrás-dijo Butch serio haciendo que a Kaoru le dieran escalofríos-porque si no te iré a buscar y sera peor

Kaoru solo asintió y trago saliva

-A-adiós"MIERDA DESDE CUANDO ME PONE TAN NERVIOSA ESE IDIOTA"-pensó Kaoru-"Mejor me voy"-y dicho y echo se fue corriendo a su habitación,respondió a algunas preguntas que le decían Miyako y Momoko,después de decirles todo menos lo que paso con Butch,se fue a dormir no sabía porque pero presentía que esa noche iba a ser muuy larga

-Butch idiota-y así fue como Kaoru cayo en los brazos de Morfeo para después ir a media noche para encontrarse con Butch

* * *

**Y eso es todo amigos capitulo largo aclarando el pasado de nuestra querida verdecita.**

**Pregunta!**

**como creen que sera la cita de Butch y Kaoru?**

**Que les habrán echo los chicos a las chicas para que estén enfadadas con ellos?**

**Como sera el pasado de Miyako?**

**AVISO:quien responda bien estas preguntas podrá escribir este fanfic conmigo(si quiere claro),solo se puede responder por p.m y no adueñarse del fic si no que sera de las dos(quien sea y yo) en fin ya esta,esto es todo**

**reviews?**

**chao chao~**

**atte:Miya-chan22**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya que estaba actualizando mis historias pensé"¿Y porque solo "ladrona de amor" y what happened no ? y bueno aquí me tienen jejeje aqui les presento el capitulo 5 también si lo quieren titular "el pasado de Miyako" jejeje bueno comencemos.**

**Aclaraciones**

**Los chicos 20 años **

**Las chicas 18 años **

**Momoko:cabello suelto hasta las caderas lleva un gorro de color rojo **

**Miyako:cabello suelto hasta la cintura pero en este capitulo lo llevara recogido con una coleta alta que le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros **

**Kaoru:cabello recogido en una coleta alta le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda(recogido)**

**Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girls z no me pertenece solo esta loquisima idea **

**Si hay faltas de ortografía lo siento mucho **

* * *

Había sido muy duro para ella tener que soportar a _ése _aun recordaba todo,que recuerdos mas horribles tuvo ese día

**FLASHBACK:**

_Nos podíamos encontrar a una pequeña Miyako de 10 años con dos coletas,estaba buscando a su mamá para que le lea un cuento ya que era hora de antes de encontrarse con su amada madre se encontró a su"padre" besándose con la secretaria,cosa que no le agrado mucho,ya que comenzaron a quitarse la se sonrojo ante eso y decidió irse a su habitación la calma no toco su puerta, ya que a los cinco minutos de haberse encontrado con esa escena llego su madre,cosa que la alegro mucho,pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la oyó hablar._

_-NO SE PORQUE CONFÍE EN ALGUIEN COMO TU!PERO TEN POR SEGURO QUE LA CUSTODIA DE LA NIÑA ME LA LLEVO YO!-dijo María*_

_-A MI HIJA NO MELA SEPARAS DE MI ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO!-dijo Pedro _

_-MIYAKO RECOGE TUS COSAS QUE NOS VAMOS!-dijo María _

_-Porque mamá no vivíamos con papá?-pregunto Miyako_

_-Ése no es tu padre-dijo fríamente _

_-YO ME QUIERO QUEDAR CON PAPÁ!-dijo Miyako para después recibir una bofetada _

_Su madre saco una pistola y le disparo a su padre y a ella le rozo una bala dejándola inconsciente en el suelo,pero la herida fue tan grave que la dejo en coma por dos años._

_Se fue con su abuela y ella falleció el día de su cumpleaños numero 14 que podía decir la mala suerte,claro que vivió con su mama 4 años,hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad y se fue de esa apestosa casa _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Mm creo que iré a dar un paseo-dijo Miyako secándose las lagrimas que salieron de su rostro

_En la calle_

-Aire libre al fin-dijo Miyako

Un chico paso por su lado haciéndola caer

-Oye a ti que te pas...-Miyako no acabo su frase porque le taparon la boca,subió su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos cobalto que la miraban asustado,eso hizo divertir a la chica

-C...cállate,por favor no quiero que me encuentren esos sádicos-pidió Boomer asustado

Miyako solo lo miro confundida pero después de analizar todo un poco y ver a dos personas buscar al rubio se calmo

-Boomer hermanito,donde estas?-dijo Brick de forma malévola

-No vamos a hacerte daño solo sal de tu escondite para que podamos jugar-dijo Butch de la misma manera

-_En que lío me he metido-_pensó Miyako con una gotita en el sien hasta que sintió unos labios apoderándose de los suyos,hasta que se separaron por falta de aire

-Por fin me dejaron en paz,gracias Miyako...em Miyako?-dijo Boomer confundido hasta que recibió un golpe de parte de Miyako

-TU!-dijo Miyako apuntándolo con el dedo-MALDITO DEPRAVADO COMO TE ATREVES A BESARME!-dijo Miyako sonrojada y enojada(N/A:rima XD)

-EH?!esto...yo..lo puedo explicar-dijo Boomer nervioso

-Ni explicaciones ni que veras-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa Malévola

-AYUDA!-grito Boomer

Pero pobre,para su mala suerte no había nadie allí(y claro porque no ponerlo para beneficio de la autora XD)

**Y fin esta ves quise darles algo de protagonismo a los azules,en el próximo cap sera la cita de los tan esperados verdes,ñee aunque creo que estoy exagerando en fiiin y este a sido el capituló de las semana,por favor dejen reviews y ponedlo en vuestros favoritos si os a gustado y porque no si queréis seguir la historia a folwers jejeje y bueno eso es todo **

**chao chao~**

**atte:miya-chan22**


	6. chapter 6

**Hola amigos y amigas que tal?Aquí les traigo yo el nuevo capitulo de what hapened? espero que lo disfruten ^-^ sin mas que decir vamos!**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los chicos tienen 20 años**

**Las chicas tienen 18 años**

**Momoko:cabello suelto y hasta las caderas lleva un gorro rojo**

**Miyako:cabello suelto hasta la cintura **

**Kaoru:lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta alta le llega a la mitad de la espalda(recogido)**

**Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girls z no me pertenece solo esta loca idea **

* * *

-Que hora es?-se pregunto una bella dama de ojos color esmeralda,miro el reloj y vio que solo faltaban 20 minutos para media noche,al principio no le dio importancia y se volvió a acostar para volver a dormir,se puso la manta encima de su cuerpo y cerro sus ojos después de cinco segundos los volvió a abrir como platos-Mierda, me quede dormida-susurro la chica,ya que sus mejores amigas estaban durmiendo y no quería fue corriendo a vestir,pasado 5 minutos ya estaba cambiada ya que ella no tenía el mismo problema que tenían sus amigas antes-bueno estoy lista-fue a la entrada y se puso sus converse algo desgastadas y salió corriendo tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido posible para que sus amigas no se levantaran y la regañaran.

* * *

-¿Donde se abra metido?-se preguntaba la hermosa chica de ojos color esmeralda-ya debería estar aquí,son mas de las doce-dijo molesta

-Que pasa verdecita acaso me estabas esperando?-dijo una voz con un tono de burla a sus espaldas,una voz conocida se podría decir,muy conocida.

-¡TU!-grito la chica señalándolo-me tuviste mas de diez minutos esperándote como una tonta-dijo Kaoru molesta

-hey,hey relájate un poco mujer-dijo este despreocupado

-yo me largo de aquí,que tengo sueño-dijo la chica sacando su mp3,pero alguien la cogió del brazo haciéndola frenar.

-tu no te vas a ningún lado-dijo este fríamente

-a ver que quieres-dijo esta ya hastiada

-quiero hablar contigo un momento-dijo este ocultando sus ojos en su fleco

-de acuerdo,dispara que tengo sueño-dijo esta dando un bostezo

-¿donde estabais todos estos años?-pregunto este,Kaoru miro sorprendida al chico para después responder.

-En Europa-dijo esta secamente

-¿En que parte de Europa?-pregunto Butch

-En España-dijo esta aburrida de las preguntas que le hacia el chico tenía sueño y no quería desperdiciar esas valiosas horas respondiendo preguntas absurdas.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto el chico apuntando en una mini libreta haciendo que a Kaoru le mirara con una gotita en su sien

-Pues mas que tu seguro-dijo esta confiada

-Ja que te crees tu eso-dijo este sonriendo de lado

-Porque lo dices?-pregunto esta confundida,ya que los RRBZ estaban echo de sus ADN entonces era normal ser un año o dos mas grandes que ellos

-Porque yo tengo 20 años y tu?-pregunto este con sorna al ver la reacción de la chica.

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto/grito esta perpleja

-lo que oíste princesa ahora dime cuantos años tienes?-dijo este impaciente

-18 años pero es imposible yo tendría que ser mas grande que tu,como hicieron para tener mas edad que nosotras?-dijo esta sorprendida

-Mojo jojo nos puso uno de sus experimentos en la comida y aquí tienes el resultado-dijo este señalándose y con algo de nostalgia al mencionar a Mojo

-Claro eso tiene mas sentido,bueno me tengo que ir es tarde-dijo esta algo somnolienta

-de acuerdo,adiós-dijo este sonriendo para después darle un beso...en la mejilla dejando a Kaoru sonrojada y avergonzada

-adiós Butch-baka-dijo esta molesta y con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

-Ese idiota que se cree que es-dijo Kaoru aventándose en su cama y suspirando-mejor me voy a dormir,buenas noches mamá-susurro con unas pequeñas lagrimas escurriéndose de sus hermosos orbes color esmeralda y así caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo

**Y...que les pareció si lo se muy irresponsable de mi parte dejaros tiradas por un tiempo pero entendedme tenia cosas que hacer T^T bueno repondo reviews:**

**Miyako19:claro que leo tu historia! me parece que es interesante y muy bonita en serio jejeje espero que te devuelvan la compu pronto para que puedas continuar con esa hermosa historia ^^ **

**Yui99: respondo muy tarde lo se pero igualmente te digo gracias espero que te guste este cap también ^^**

**Alicehim: perdón por no responderte pero me alegra que te guste ^^**

**ere: perdón por no responder espero que te guste también este capitulo besos **

**Y mejor dicho espero que os guste a todas mis historias os quiero mucho besotes y abrazos asfixiantes **

**chao chao~**

**atte:Miya-chan22**


End file.
